To Ring in a New Year
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: That's the thing about brothers, they always know exactly what you want, exactly what you're thinking, what you need. "Tell me you want me. And only me." New Year's inspired oneshot, prompted fic. Kink: Claiming. Tyler/Reid slash


D/c: I don't own the Covenant.

Warnings: Slash, Tyler/Reid, fluff, outdoor sex, innuendos, language.  
Kink: Claiming.

This is my first entry into the rounds of kink on livejournal as dragon013. An entry for the New Year's mini-round. Here: community. livejournal .com/rounds_of_kink/

Not terribly graphic, but fluffy.

Enjoy!  
--

To Ring in a New Year.

--

It doesn't surprise anyone that if you live in Ipswich and attend Spencer's Academy, your family is probably loaded. And if you're rich, and live in a small community, you probably know everybody. Therefore, there is never a question to whether there will be a New Year's party, but rather, who will throw it.

To ring in this New Year, Aaron Abbot called dibs on the party. Although he's a jerk, no one minded because he happens to live on the top of a hill, owns all the land around his mansion, and the river at the bottom of the hill is perfect to shoot fireworks over. Not to mention, his parents would be absent, always a plus.

Grudgingly, Aaron had invited the four Sons, knowing that no one fun would show up if they weren't there. So sitting at Nicky's on New Year's Eve, the brothers were discussing the party and who they would go with.

"No way, _you_ have a date? Baby Boy's got a girl?" Reid asked, shocked. Tyler only chuckled from beside him.

"She's not mine or anything, I just agreed to take her as a friend."

"Yeah, right." Reid sulked into the seat, folding his arms.

"What's wrong, tough guy can't land someone?" Pogue taunted. Caleb hit him scoldingly, but snickered anyway.

"Shut up. I could..." He looked around the bar. There weren't many people there, as they were all getting ready for that night. One girl with long blonde hair caught his attention. She was sitting by herself at the bar, a book in front of her and a drink in her hand. "Her." He said, shoving past Tyler and heading toward her.

The brothers watched from their seats as Reid charmed the girl at the counter.

"Think she'll say yes?" Caleb asked.

"Of course." Pogue answered, watching Tyler, rather than the blonde. Tyler had his eyes narrowed, and Pogue could almost see the wheels in his head turning. "What's up with you?" He asked, nudging him under the table with his foot.

"What?" Tyler jumped from his thoughts. "Nothing." He clearly wasn't fooling his brothers, but Pogue dropped it, as Reid was heading back, smirk decorating his face.

"Got it." He announced. "She's got a sports car she wants to show off, so she's picking me up at 8." He grinned and took his place next to Tyler.

"So you're the girl then-" Pogue started to joke, but Reid threw a handful of fries at him before he could finish. Caleb broke out laughing hysterically, and Tyler simply chuckled a bit.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tonight. _For a while._" Reid said, winking to them. He waved a good-bye and left the brothers at the table alone. Tyler was scowling into his drink and Caleb and Pogue watched him for a moment before saying anything.

"Seriously man, what's going on?" Pogue pushed.

"Are you jealous or something?" Caleb asked, a thought dawning on him. The two always went everywhere together. They always went to parties together, even if they split up at the events. Tyler didn't say anything, but picked an ice cube from his drink. Pogue met Caleb's eyes with surprise.

"You kinda had a date first, you know." Pogue said, trying to help.

"I told him it wasn't a date." The young brunette muttered.

"Well, now you both have a girl to hang with." Caleb said, shrugging. "I'm sure you'll still see each other there." Tyler rose from his seat, but avoided their eyes.

"Yeah, you're right Cay. I'll see you guys there tonight." They nodded and let him go, soon taking their own leave to ready for the night.

--

The sun had long ago set, and fireworks would soon be going off over the Abbot manor. Pogue had drank a bit and vanished with Kate. Caleb and Sarah were inside somewhere making conversation with people they barely knew. The last time Reid had seen Tyler, some petite redhead with pigtails and a short skirt was sitting in his lap, leaning her drunken head against his chest. The two were sitting in a circle of people, laughing hard. Reid assumed they were playing a game or something. Right now, said blonde boy was wandering outside of the huge house.

Reid had his hands shoved into his jean pockets as he sulked across the vast yard toward one lone tree. He had been wandering for a while, and his feet had led him outside. He watched his breath in front of him and pulled the sleeves of his long-sleeved black shirt down as far as he could. He hadn't realized it had gotten so cold outside in the past few hours. He heard people shouting randomly, followed by laughter ringing over the hill. He knew that the river was across the hill from him and figured they were readying fireworks for the stroke of midnight.

Sighing, Reid found his way to a huge Cedar tree about halfway down the hill. He sat down on the cold ground, leaning against the tree, knees to his chest. It was pretty safe to say that he was not having a very good night. He hadn't seen his friends in a long time, the alcohol wasn't doing shit for him, and that blonde bitch had disappeared on him hours ago.

Reid watched the stars sparkling in the dead black night. There were no clouds, and he knew that it would only get colder out here. He watched the lights flickering in the house that seemed so far away now. Reid sighed again and closed his eyes for a second.

"This sucks." He muttered to himself. His eyes bolted open when he heard the branches shifting above him, followed by a familiar, calming voice.

"What's wrong?" Tyler's figure swung down from the high branches, landing hard on the ground beside Reid.

"Why're you out here?" Reid asked. Tyler kneeled in front of him and reached out to the pale face.

"You look freezing, why don't you have a jacket?" He asked, breath fogging between them. He stroked Reid's cheek for a second before Reid pulled back.

"I didn't plan on coming out here," He said, shrugging. He spread his legs and Tyler crawled between them to where they both knew he fit. He laid back against Reid's chest, and the blonde's arms automatically wrapped around the kid. "So how come you're not with Pigtails?" Reid asked softly after a moment. He could have sworn he heard Tyler swallow, but the kid laughed out loud.

"Maryanne? I told you, she's not my date." He laughed, making Reid smile a bit, just by the mirth in his voice.

"You two were looking real friendly, what happened? Did she find someone else?" Reid asked, poking Tyler in the stomach, only promoting him to laugh more.

"Yeah, Becky Thrish." He turned a bit to see the surprise on Reid's face and burst out with fresh laughter. It shook his entire body, and Reid felt pretty stupid.

"Oh." Was all he could say. Tyler grinned up at him.

"It's all right, she hasn't come out to many people." He settled back into Reid's strong arms, staring out at the house and sky above them. Reid inhaled deeply and could smell the strong scent of the wood on Tyler's hair. "So where did your blonde go?"

"She ditched me ages ago. I'm just here for the fireworks, then I'm out." He shrugged. "Guess I'm not getting laid tonight." He joked. Tyler's heart skipped a beat, but he forced a laugh anyway, unsure why he was suddenly feeling so nervous wrapped in his brother's protective arms.

After a few moments of silence, Tyler bit his lip and asked what he had been thinking for a while now. "How long have you been into guys?" He felt Reid's breath freeze in his chest. Reid tried to say something, but it only came out as a stutter. Tyler's watch beeped and he glanced down.

"Look up." He said, ignoring Reid's loss for words. They could hear people counting down loudly from ten. At zero, the first fireworks crashed over their heads in bright golds and reds. Cheering rang over the hills and Tyler bit his lip for a second, wanting more than anything to turn and look in his brother's eyes, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Luckily for him, Reid twisted him around and looked into the bright eyes, smile crossing his face. Tyler saw the fireworks reflected in his eyes, and felt the explosions in his chest. He returned the soft smile as Reid leaned in and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. He was so confident that it melted any worry from Tyler's mind, and his hands found the front of Reid's shirt. Reid pulled back though, ending the moment of bliss he and Tyler had found. Tyler was about to protest, or look away, or anything, but Reid had that smile again.

"Happy New Year, Baby Boy." He whispered. Tyler licked his lips nervously, waiting for Reid to say what he wanted, _needed_, him to say right now. His body was humming, waiting to be touched, to be held tighter. He was hoping, unsure where these crazy desires had sprung from. He was focused so intently on the dark eyes under that blonde hair, that he almost missed what he was desperate to hear. "_Want to ring in the New Year with a bang?_" Tyler's eyes went wide and he didn't need to say anything.

That's the thing about brothers, they always know exactly what you want, exactly what you're thinking, what you need. And they don't ask questions once they figure it out. Reid kissed his neck softly, sparking his attention, making stars flash across his eyes, or maybe that was the fireworks, he really couldn't focus as the soft fingers cold as ice dipped under the bottom hem of his shirt.

"Reid..." He whispered as his shirt was stripped from his torso and thrown aside. The icy air hit his chest, but he didn't shiver. He was too hot to shiver. That heat was pooling at his groin and he wanted it to spread through his entire body. That was the only thing he cared about as the ground met his bare back and Reid's scorching mouth met his.

Tyler could smell the wood from the huge tree, and taste the sugar from Reid's drinks, and feel the firework explosions through his body as his eyes fluttered closed. Reid watched his Baby Boy in the flashing lights and ran his hands over the warm body before him. How could the kid be so hot while he was freezing? It didn't really matter though, because the only thing Reid felt was a tug at his heart. He wanted to make Tyler feel, he wanted to show the boy just how much he meant to him, and just how much he wanted to spend the new year with his best friend.

"Reid..." Tyler tried again, the second Reid's fingers found the button of the kid's pants. Reid stopped immediately, not wanting to break any trust the two had.

"Ty?" He whispered, afraid that his brother was coming to his senses.

"Reid, I want..." His bright eyes cracked open, but stared at the lights bursting in the sky above them. Reid saw them shining, and guilt immediately flooded his senses. He was about to move from straddling the boy, but he continued to speak. "I know it's wrong, but I want you." He finally met Reid's eyes, fear and determination crossing his bright blues.

"I want you too, Baby Boy, more than you know." His eyes traveled over the half naked boy below him.

"No Reid," Tyler said, shaking his head. "I want more than your body. I want you. I have for the longest time. I don't want to see you with anyone else. I miss being yours, I don't want anyone to take that place." He had the determined look in his eyes that told the world not to fuck with him, and it scared Reid a bit. What really scared the blonde though, was how hard he got when Tyler was talking. "Tell me." Tyler demanded softly.

"T-Tell you what?" Reid asked, not sure if he was shaking from desire or the cold night.

"Tell me you want me. And only me." Reid swallowed hard at the look in Tyler's eyes. The brunette sat up and looked straight at Reid. "Tell me, or don't tease me like this." He ran a hand down Reid's chest to his pants, feeling the hard-on his brother had. "Tell me." He whispered, only his eyes betraying him, screaming '_**please**_'.

"I..." His dark eyes shifted all over Tyler's body that seemed to glow from the lights in the sky. "I want you, Tyler." Just saying it made Reid's chest tighten. "I want you..." His lips met Tyler's neck again, and the boy arched into him for a moment.

However, a few seconds later Tyler pushed Reid down to the ground, surprising the blonde. His gentle fingers closed around the hem of the black shirt and lifted it over Reid's head. The boy shivered, but Tyler leaned close, pressing his hot skin against Reid's icy flesh.

"You choose me? Over all of the girls you could have?" He asked, talented tongue dancing over his collarbone.

"Yes," Reid breathed, arching into the warm body above him. Tyler's mouth latched onto the blonde's neck, just over his pulse point. Reid began breathing hard, writhing as Tyler's tongue flicked between his hot lips, and as his hard teeth sunk into the skin, just hard enough to spark his fire.

"Then you're mine." He whispered, sending shivers all along Reid's spine. The brunette continued to mark the pale skin before him, leaving soft purple marks on all of Reid's sensitive spots. Marking the blonde's hips, neck, ribs, and stomach as his own. His hands found Reid's pants and quickly removed them. He looked up into Reid's glazed eyes.

Reid had never, ever played bitch before. He was always in charge. So Tyler taking over, claiming him, losing every bit of his innocent charm, this was wreaking havoc on his brain. He was going crazy with lust. He wanted more than anything for Tyler to touch him, to give him some form of release. He was even ready to beg, but knew that his brother would never make him sink to that. At least, he hoped so.

"Reid?" Tyler asked, slipping down the blonde's boxers. He stroked Reid's erection a few times, hearing Reid's breathing shallow out.

"Mm?" Reid hummed in reply. His hands were around Tyler's upper arms, gripping desperately.

"Can I make you mine?" He whispered, feeling Reid's cock twitch in his hand.

"Please Baby, take me. I'm yours, always have been, always will be..." He bit his tongue, cursing himself for begging. Tyler leaned down and took Reid into his mouth. The blonde thrusted his hips upward toward the warmth, but was disappointed when the wetness went away. He whined a bit, but looked down his body to see Tyler removing the last of his clothes. His eyes flashed black and the world around them changed. The icy air and nipping wind was gone, the itchy, frozen grass had vanished from beneath them. But the smell of the wood still lingered around their bodies, and the fireworks still flashed above their heads, sounds, shaking explosions and all.

But Tyler had closed them off from the rest of the world for the next few minutes in time. Not one soul heard the panting and gasping for breath. No one could see the youngest of the sons bucking into the youngest Garwin. No one would ever hear the strains of begging pouring from the blonde tough-guy's lips. No one would know that Baby Boy Simms had changed everything anyone knew about the blonde, that he had tamed him and claimed him all in one night. And no one could ever imagine the intensity of the orgasm the two best friends had, exploding with the fireworks that shook the grounds, that shook their bodies. No one would feel the release of power as the young brunette collapsed on the naked blonde boy, or watch as the heat from their bodies turned their sweat to steam as the frigid air struck them again.

Now, anyone who lived in Ipswich and went to Spencer, probably knew everybody. And everyone knew that Reid came to this year's New Year's party with a blonde girl, and both had vanished. When Reid returned to school with markings all over him, he refused to say who had marked him. However, he insisted that he was taken, and with the new year, was a new Reid. He still flirted, but tried his hardest not to fall under any young vixens' charms. And although Reid never would tell anyone who his suitor was, he continued to come to classes, neck never free from a mark. Because no matter what people knew, no one could quite figure out who Reid was sleeping with, or who it was that had tamed the reckless blonde, making him the happiest anyone had seen him in years. But hey, you never know what a new year will bring.

--  
I hope you liked it! Please review?

Happy New Year, I'm starting it with a bang!

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
